Bee and PuppyCat Part 1
|season = 0 |number = 1 |image = |code = TC106 |premiere = July 11, 2013 |written = Natasha Allegri |directed = Larry Leichliter |video = |previous = N/A |next = Bee and PuppyCat Part 2 |image gallery = yes |transcript = yes}} "Bee and PuppyCat Part 1" is the 1st episode of the pilot of Bee and PuppyCat. Overview Bee, a reluctant hero, becomes entangled in the adventures of a puppy (...or is he a cat?) as they travel between reality and the void of Fishbowl Space. Created by Natasha Allegri, character designer and storyboard artist for Adventure Time. We can neither confirm nor deny the autobiographical nature of Bee & Puppycat. Synopsis After being fired from her job, Bee walks home in the rain. She decides to jaywalk, but a police officer pulls up and stops her, completely ignoring the children jaywalking in front of him. Bee's mood turns from bad to worse when a portal opens above her and an animal falls onto her, getting her soaking wet in groundwater. She is annoyed at first, but changes her attitude when she sees the creature of unidentifiable species, laying under the protection of her umbrella. She takes the creature home and takes care of him. While he naps, she wallows in self-pity for a bit until her friend Deckard stops by to check on her. Bee babbles on awkwardly...until her umbrella shoots out and hits Deckard in the groin. Bee screams and slams the door on him while he sinks to the floor in pain. She gives him an ice bag, shoving it under the door and he leaves. Bee opens the door and sees he left her a lasagna, then splits it with the animal, who now is awake. That night, Bee dreams that she is free-falling in a space-like zone. Several creatures, small but closely resembling PuppyCat, join her and begin to talk a bit in nonsense. They land on a giant crystal in the black void and the creatures all start singing and dancing about, only seconds later jumping off the ledge, one by one. She grabs one's paw, and asks it where they are all going. It scratches her wrist before falling and ribbons come out of her cut. She is alone, wondering why this makes her feel so sad, as the ribbons surround her, just as the huge crystal shatters apart, ending the nightmare. The nightmare wakes her up abruptly, and she realizes she is now not only out of lasagna, but that she is also late for her meeting at a temporary agency. At the office, the Temporary Agent is dismissive with her because her work history is sub-par, at best. Bee does not seem fazed and has already moved on in her head, focusing on a bowl of candy. While the agent takes a phone call, she eats all of his candy and sees herself out, not bothering to let him reply. On her way home, Bee picks up both cat and dog supplies for her new animal friend. After she gives them to him, she realizes she doesn't have any more money, as her growling stomach lets her know. He sits up, then receives an assignment from his temporary agency...in space. Bee is alarmed to see the letter come out of the animal's collar, starting to freak out, but she soon accepts it and reads it to him, learning his name is PuppyCat. PuppyCat is being summoned to Fishbowl Space, and after signing the contract with his paw-print, both he and Bee are teleported. In the empty apartment, a ladybug PuppyCat was talking to earlier feels left out, and gets embarrassed when he farts. Characters Main Characters * Bee * PuppyCat Supporting Characters * Temporary Agent * Deckard Wizard * Police Officer * Turtle * Ladybug Errors * When Bee reads Puppycat's assignment, she says "fishbowl space", though the letter clearly says "fishbowl planet" Credits Cast * Allyn Rachel as Bee * Kent Osborne as Deckard, Police Officer * Tom Kenny as Temporary Agent, Ladybug Crew * Created By: Natasha Allegri * Written By: Natasha Allegri * Directed By: Larry Leichliter * Storyboard By: Natasha Allegri * Sheet Timing: Larry Leichliter * Character Designers: Natasha Allegri * Prop/efx Designers: Zachary Sterling * Char/prop/efx Clean Up: Jojo Baptista * Background Design: Alex Dilts * Background Painter: Amanda Thomas * Color Stylist: Efrain Farias * Executive Producer: Fred Seibert * Producer: Kevin Kolde, Eric Homan * Co Producer: Natasha Allegri * Production Manager: Sylvia Edwards * Production Coordinators: Stephen Worth, Dana Jo Granger * Production Assistant: Ross Kolde * Casting Director: Meredith Layne, Csa * Editor: Andy Tauke * Voice Director: Kent Osborne * Dialogue Recording: Salami Studios Post Production * Dialogue Mixer: Mark Mercado * Assistant Dialogue Mixer: Jonathan Abelardo * Post Production: Salami Studios Post Production * Sound Design And Editorial: Robert Mcintyre * Sound Effects Editor: Jessey Drake * Foley Mixer: Roberto Dominguez Alegria * Foley Artist: Cynthia Merrill * Dialogue Conform: Mark Mercado * Re-recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck C.a.s * Score By: Will Wiesenfeld * Animation Checking: Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Track Reading: Slightly-off Track Inc. * Animation Services: Dongwoo A&e Co., Ltd * Animation Director: Ki-ho Hwang * Layout Artists: Jae-ryong Shim * Model Checker: Hee-jin Choi * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Jung-sil Kang * Key Animation: Jung-seok Seo, Jong-min Kim, Jae-won Baec, In-seol Hwang, Hyun-seok Seo, Hak-soo Bok, Young-rim Lee * Final Checker: Eun-hee Jung * Background Director: Yoon-ho Lee * Color Stylist: Mi-ok Jeon * Composition: Kang-ok Kim, Joo-hee Yang, Soo-jung Yang, Eun-joo Choi, Mi-kyung Lee * Production Staff: Young-wun Park, Sua Park, Shinwan Kim Category:Pilot